Creed
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: Project S.O.R.A.T.O IV Denial is the only thing Sora feels when she hears about Matt and avoiding him has been her main goal in life, but Matt suddenly appears in her life Chapter 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

****

'Creed'

Written by: Matt-luvs-Sora

The warm and gentle breeze of the ocean crawled up to my cold skin. I tighten my grip on the metal railing of my balcony, slowly I looked up to see the stars and clear night sky being enveloped by the gray cloud. A drop of rain fell on my face, I sighed as I had just started to enjoy the scenery outside. Learning that I'll get a cold if I stay outside any longer, I quickly rushed inside. 

The rain started to pour. Hitting the amalgam of my roofing making a random tapping sound. 

"Sora?"

I quickly broke out of my trance at the sudden present of my name.

I turned to the living room to find the source of the sound. It was mom. She got a stroke 5 years ago and things have been hard for her, sometimes she couldn't remember anything. At times… not even me.

"Sora?" Called the 48-year-old women again. Her sweet face curved into a smile as I glided towards her.

"What is it?" A bright smile spread across her face.

"Who is this?" Her mom said in a small voice.

I looked down at her hand to see a photo album cradled in it. I carefully took it from her hand and neared it to the both of us.

"Which one?" I inquired.

"Him," She said pointing towards one of my old graduation photo. I examine the face, he was a blonde… he was.

"Him." The word escaped her mouth without her noticing.

"Him?" My mother looked up at me confused, "Him who?" 

Her mind starts to tense at the question. The memory flooded back followed by denial.

"His nobody mom," Sora shrugged, "Just another face in the crowd."

Sora glanced at the Hello kitty clock on the wall. "Look at the time, you want to get into bed now?"

Mrs. Takenouchi looked at Sora with a infatuated look. 

"Sora-chan," Mrs. Takenouchi said, looking at her daughter's face, "You know you can't hide anything from me."

Sora whirled around facing her mother. Sora bit her lip, guilt slowly building up inside of her. "Mom it's time for be-" 

"Sora I'm sick but I'm not stupid!" Mrs. Takenouchi said

Those words caught her off guard. She was stunned, she opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't think of anything suitable to be said.

Mrs. Takenouchi slowly got up of her chair. "I'm sorry honey." 

"I'm really sorry."

"No mom! I'm sorry," Sora burst into tears. Mrs. Takenouchi hugged her daughter, trying to comfort her.

"I just didn't want to remember him anymore!" Sora cried.

"I know, and I'm sorry I brought it up," Mrs. Takenouchi said.

"Just the thought of him just makes me hate myself more!" Sora yelled into her mother shoulder.

Both women sank to the floor. "It's okay, honey."

Mrs. Takenouchi lifted up her daughter face and wiped the tearstained on her face.

"I feel stupid mom," leaning deeper into the comfort of her mother shoulders. 

"You _are_ stupid," Her mother said jokingly.

"Mom!" Sora said annoyed at her mother remarks.

Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at the sight of her daughter face, she lifted her hand to push away the stray hair covering her daughter

"You okay now?" 

"I'm fine"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Selangor

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm fine"

"Man, you sure? You don't look to good," asked a tall black man.

"It's okay Hirosue! I'm fine." Yamato tried to explain.

"Are you 100% sure!" Hirosue inquired again.

"Yes I'm 100% sure," Matt said trying to convince him.

"Ok then," Hirosue said, "Are you… 120% sure?"

"Yes I'm 120% sure!" Matt yelled, almost at edge of insanity. 

"Ok I'm leaving," Hirosue said scanning his eye through the scanner.

The glass door opens, drawing the hot air of the outside in.

Matt was just about to turn around when Hirosue called him back.

"Yo Matt!" Hirosue said a little out of breath.

"Yeah?" Matt said slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Are you really-extremely-confidently-truthfully sure that you absolutely-totally sure you 

alright," 

"I thought you're leaving!" Matt said as he slowly walks off towards his office.

"Yeah."

"I'm cool."

"I'm leaving now!" Hirosue yelled on purposely.

"Leave Hirosue!" Matt yelled, still walking ignoring Hirosue.

The glass door closed. 

Yamato took a deep breath. Now… everything's quiet. 

'No Hirosue,' Matt thought.

Hirosue has been his partner since he first joined this congress federation. His father was Japanese while his mother was an African American. He's a funny guy, which is a good thing in this line of work.

Matt finally reached his office. He stood in front of the scanner, a luminous green light scanned his eye.

Identity Confirmed: A 20083 

Dr. Ishida, Yamato

You have 999,999,999,999,9999 unread fan mails as Matt Ishida and one unread message from the headquarters as Ishida Yamato.

"Thank you," Yamato nodded slightly as he browse through a _pile_ of mails before coming to the mail that reads 

__

Message from headquarters

A 20083, please report immediately to the Lyon. We want to confirm the progress of this case. Please check with the High Administration on location of the exchange.

04042020

0830 hours

Matt narrowed his eyes as he reads intently, processing the information in his mind. Matt took of his blazer and set it onto the chair, taking a seat. 

"Computer, connect me with the High Administration." Matt said his finger crossing against one another in front of his jaw, his elbow placed firmly on the table.

Connecting…

Access affirm,

A hologram screen appeared in front of him. Five middle aged man appeared on the screen. "Agent A 20083 glad to see your speedy progress in this case." Spoke the one in the middle.

"I knew we chose the right man for the job," The one from the far right said.

"That's flattering, Sir." Matt said as a reply for the compliment. "But, Sir why do the exchange now? Four out of the eight digidestined are missing while the new generation of the digidestined are completely wipe out." 

"The exchange has to be done as soon as possible because… The Ambassador Kamiya is deficient," Karashi the Minister of Defense said.

"What?" Matt eyes went wide.

"So that leaves us with you and that famous fashion designer, Takenouchi Sora." Noubi said.

Karashi continued, "We want the two of you to travel to the Digiworld and progress with the exchange."

Yamato was silent, caught up in his own mind.

"Yamato," Noubi said, "We need you to really put this matter as your main priority."

Then Minister Xiou finally spoke, "This serious matter, son. We have already lost two of our best agent in this mission and we don't want you to be our third."

"Yes, Sir." Yamato said before the screen turns blank.

Matt stood up, still staring at the blank screen. Turning around, Matt when to the washroom to wash his face.

Facing the mirror, he uncuffed his shirt cuffing and folded it up to his elbow. Matt placed his head inside the sink and submerged his head into the water. His mind is occupied with so much right now that he thinks it's barely even working.

What's their motive?

Why after the digidestined?

And the main thing I want to know is…

Who are they? 

The sudden need of oxygen stirred me back to reality when I finally realised that I have been sticking my head underwater for quite a while.

My reflex immediately kicked in as I pulled my head out of the water.

Wiping my face dry with a towel, I reached for my cell phone Sora's house.

"Moshi Moshi?" the voice at the end of the line said.

"Mrs. Takenouchi?" Yamato said calmly.

"Yes, who is this?" Mrs. Takenouchi asks.

"I'm Sora's friend, Ishida Yamato. Is Sora there?" Matt spoke politely.

"No, she doesn't live here anymore. What can I do for you, Ishida-san?" Mrs. Takenouchi inquired daintily.

"Could you… call Sora for me," Matt exclaimed, "I have something to tell her." 

"If you don't mind… that is," Matt said hesitantly.

"It would be my pleasure Ishida-san. Is there anything else?" Ask Mrs. Takenouchi.

"No, that would be all. Thank you Mrs. Takenouchi. I hope I didn't burden you much." Matt said.

"Not at all." Mrs. Takenouchi said before hanging up the phone

And with that the conversation ended. Matt ruffled through his messed wet hair into place. I haven't seen Sora for the past five years thanks to that ugly break-up we had. The break-up was part my fault, I had a huge ego back then and ego that ruined my own happiness. I took one last look in the mirror, normally he isn't this vain but he splurged a handful of gel on his hand and spread it into his hair. 

'Why am I so nervous all of the sudden,' He said as he took another look inside the mirror. Buttoning his cuff he reached for his blazer and heads for the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora's house

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom, I'll be at your house before eight with breakfast," Sora said to her mom through her cell phone, "And then we'll be going to hospital for the appointment with Dr. Urumi."

"Ok mom I love you! Bye." Sora said before hanging up.

Sora was about to unlock the door to her house when she noticed that the door was unlocked.

A jolt of fear crept up her spine.

Trying to calm herself, 'Maybe I forgot to lock it before I left for mom house.' Sora though.

Her hands reach for the light switch. Sora tried a few buttons before realising that the rainstorm outside has cause minor electricity black out in her house as well as the neighbours.

'Well if I'm gonna stay here with no electricity I might as well stay at mom's,' Sora said to herself.

Sora gradually picks up her cell phone and dialed her mom's number. Sora looked at her watch, it almost three a.m. in the morning, 'Mom probably asleep by now, Hmm… maybe I'll check in into a hotel.

A gush of wind blew hard into Sora's small frame. Sora looked around to find the outset of the cold wind to find an open window. Sora cursed herself as she ran over to window closing it.

"Phew!" Sora breathes in.

Just as she was walking toward her keys to leave, she heard someone call her name.

"Sora," 

Sora looked behind her to see a figure standing in the dark.

"How did you get inside!" Sora yelled, "I'm calling the police!"

The figure walked closer towards Sora.

Desolated, Sora rummage through her handbag for her pepper spray.

"I'm warning you I've got myself armed!" Sora yelled out to the figure, her eyes closed with fear. But the figure continued to move closer.

A bright lightning struck, revealing the figure face. Sora opens one eye and what she saw was…

"Matt?" Sora said in disbelief.

The figure stopped. Sora lowered down her _weapon _examining his face to make sure her mind wasn't playing games with her.

"What are…" before Sora could finish her sentence Matt lunged forward and grab her on her neck, picking her up by it.

Sora was now hanging two feet of the floor. Sora was gasping for air. Matt smiled, bemuse at the pain he's causing. 'Why?' Sora open her mouth to say it but the words didn't come out. Pain took over mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside Sora's house

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt arrived at Sora's house. As he reached out for the doorbell, he saw that Sora's front door was open. Something wasn't right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back inside

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Matt double raised his free hand and opens a portal. Sora was unconscious lying in his arm. 

Matt entered the living room to see Sora lying in, 'My arm!?' Matt mentally yelled as he saw his double.

'Shit! It's a doppelganger.' Matt thought as he strikes a punch towards his double sending him crashing through the glass door. Matt checked on Sora to see if she was alright. 

Matt looked up to see that the double wasn't even scratched and was heading towards them. He knew he couldn't beat that thing even if his life depended on it. He had to act fast, 'What does a doppelganger scared of!? Yamato think!'

The double sped at an amazing speed towards them. Sora was still unconscious. The double was getting closer, finally Matt stood up and got and flashed his torchlight to the double's eyes.

The doppelganger yelps in pain returning to his original form and disappeared into a mass of dust into the wind.

Sora started to stir. Opening her eyes she saw Matt standing, holding a torchlight. 

Matt looked down to see Sora backing away from him. Her amber eyes focusing on him. 

'I blew it!' Matt thought, 'Now he thinks I'm the bad guy,' Matt mentally kicked himself.

Matt knew it was no use to say anything now and turn around to leave.

Confused, Sora picked up a vase and smashed it into Matt's head.

"OUCH! What the HELL did you do that for!?" Matt turned around holding his head in pain, "I just saved you from a doppelganger!!" Matt yelled in rubbing his hurt head.

Sora sweat-dropped. Even more confuse than before.

"Well, you… you tried to kill me first!!" Sora yelled back exaggerated.

"I told you it was a double!" Matt said trying to stay calm.

Just as Sora was about to open her mouth to fight back, her cell phone rang. Sora stood still and watched as her cell phone vibrated on the floor. 

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" Matt asked sounding less annoyed.

Sora crouched down and answered the phone. 

"Moshi Moshi?" Sora asked

"Sora, it's me," Mrs. Takenouchi said through the line.

"Mom? What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" Sora asked, still looking straight at Matt.

"I've just remembered that I've forgotten to tell your ex-boyfriend Ishida Yamato called and he said that he'll be coming over at your house to discuss some matters with you." Mrs. Takenouchi said.

Sora nodded slightly as she stood up and turn around not to face Matt.

"Mom! He's not my ex-boyfriend and no don't bring up the me crying earlier issue. And by the way he's already here." Sora said a little bit frustrated.

'I know you're sick but sometimes, for a sick defenseless person you really don't act like one.' Sora mentally shouted to her mom. 

"He's already there? Gomen-neh Sora-chan! Jané " 

And with that Mrs. Takenouchi hang up.

"Thank you," Sora said as she whirled around to face Matt.

Matt took his attention off of the terrible headache his having and looked at Sora.

"It was my mom, she just called to inform me that you're coming." Sora said

A pinch of regret swept over her for hitting Matt with the vase.

"So what is it?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Matt said a little blurred.

"The thing you came here to discuss with me," Sora said with a cold impression.

"Come on I'll tell you in the car, I don't think it's save here," Matt said as he walks toward the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the car

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean Taichi's gone?!" Sora said, eyes wide.

"Some say he's been held for ransom, but I think it's something else." Matt explained.

"Tell me your joking, Ishida." Sora said waving her head about.

"Listen, it's up to you to believe or not but this has to do with the digital world," Matt said focusing on his driving.

What Matt said caught Sora's attention.

"Out of all the digidestined, you and me are the only one who is still here." Matt said.

"What do you mean _here_?" Sora asks looking at him.

"All the other digidestined are missing and the newest could have been victim but didn't was you." Matt voiced.

"But why didn't I hear anything on the news?" Sora asked puzzled.

"If I tell you that," Matt said appeasely, "I would have to kill you."

"Fine then," Sora gave up crossing her arm.

Sora looked at the road. Where they were heading is unknown to her.

"Ishida, where are you taking me?" Sora questioned.

"Open the car compartment." Matt ordered. 

Sora opened the car compartment as told and reach inside to find…

"My digivice?" Sora asked confused.

Matt switched to the fastest gear and pressed the oil.

Sora looked in front to see them heading towards a cliff.

"Ishida what are you doing!! WHOA!!!" Sora yelled followed by a long scream.

Matt turned on his PGA and places his DigiVice in front of it. 

A bright light appeared.

"We're going to Digiworld." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a few seconds

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WAhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a long pitch shriek was heard followed by two thuds.

Matt rotated his body to the right, 'I could get a brain tumor if I keep getting banged on the head again.'

His eyes flew open to be greeted with Sora's eyes. Her chocolate eyes seem to look as if they were hot flares melting its dark core, they were so captivating that he couldn't stop staring at it.

"Beautiful," Matt uttered 

Sora stared at him.

His face turned scarlet when he finally realised what he had just said, he dashed to his feet and offered her hand to help Sora up.

"I can manage," Sora said helping herself up, ignoring Matt's offer.

Matt pulled back his hand and puts it in his pocket.

Feeling rather hot in his blazer, he casually took it off and folded up his sleeves and unbuttoned his collar.

Sora stared at Matt. 'He definitely grew taller after all these years but his hair never did change,' Sora thought a little bemuse. And his eyes were still the same blue she remembered it.

"Let's see now we are on…" Matt spoke to himself as he walks off.

"Wait, Ishida." Sora started, "First you said a doppelga… " Sora paused thinking, "Whatever that thing is tried to kidnap me, then you tell all our friends are missing! And after that you literally drove us of a cliff and look, now tada! We are in _the_ Digiworld."

Sora said in one really long breath, before taking another dose of oxygen.

"Ok, Now what the H*** are we doing in the DIGIWORLD!!" Sora scream at him almost bewildered, "And not forgetting I have work to do I run a business I have a mom to take care of and I have a life! Want me to spell that for you? It's L-I-F-E." Sora was about to continue when Matt interrupted.

"We," Matt started pointing towards the both of them, "Are officially dead to them."

Sora looked at him disconcerted. 

To be continued…

Author's note: So how was the story? Think you like it? Want me to continue? If you do please review and tell me A.S.A.P ok? I just can't wait to get my fingers typing!


	2. ro

****

'Creed Part II'

Written by: Matt-luvs-Sora

"We," Matt started pointing towards the both of them, "Are officially dead to them."

Sora looked at him disconcerted. 

"Don't believe me?" Matt said throwing his PGA to Sora, "Listen to that."

Sora watched the news coverage from the PGA.

NEWS

"This exclusive broadcast is brought to you live by Channel V." said the VJ

"Famous rock band Teenage Wolves have lost their lead singer Matt Ishida in a car crash." The male VJ said.

"Also found dead in the accident was distinguished fashion designer Takenouchi Sora, the car crash that killed them is said to be cause by the paparazzi's." 

"May they both rest in peace."

END OF NEWS

Sora dropped the PGA to the floor and looked over at Matt who was looking far out over the ocean.

Sora lift both her hand to cover her face, 'I can't believe this is happening again.'

"Hou… Finally! I needed the break anyway, got tired of those girls chasing me. And at last no more fans grabbing my ass!" Matt said as he stretched his hand out high in the air.

Every word that came out of his mouth was hurting her more and more. 

"Yamato Ishida! I hate you!" Sora yelled before running into the forest.

"Sora wait!" Yamato shout. 'Damned! What did I do wrong now?' Matt asks himself wishing he could keep his big fat mouth shut, before running after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a while

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sora!!" Matt shouted not giving up. He stopped to loosen up. Leaning his body against a tree catching his breath. Matt winced as he felt how dry his throat was. He continued down a ledge carefully watching the edge not to fall off.

Then he heard footstep behind him, gently cracking the branch it stepped on. Matt turned around. In relief, he saw Sora behind him.

Sora lowered her hand to help Matt. Matt looked at Sora with a puzzled face, before gradually taking her hand. Sora pulled Matt up with a slow pull, making their distance inches away from eachother. Sora lips slowly parted as she slowly moved closer to Matt. 'Am I dreaming?' Matt asked himself everything looks to damned good to be true. 'Yamato get yourself together!' Matt mentally yelled to himself.

Matt abruptly backed away, Sora pulled Yamato by the hand.

"I'm sorry, I was mad at you before because of our break-up. I went through so much pain. I've been avoiding you since. It's all my fault, I tried to pushed you away from your dreams." Sora begged. 

Matt stared into Sora's eyes.

FLASHBACK

"Sora, I don't think we should see eachother anymore," A young Matt said.

"But, why?" Sora asks puzzled.

"I'm gay," Matt said flatly.

"Now that's funny, come on we're late! And you don't want to give a bad first impression to my mom don't you?" Sora said as she laughed, turning around and dragging Matt of as they walked.

Ok that didn't work as planned. This is tough! Ok how about, ' Sora I'm joining a secret military organization and guess what! They ask me to break up with you!' Matt sarcastically told himself.

Matt watched as Sora dragged him through the streets, she looks so happy… so angelic. Her soft delicate finger woven into his own. I'm sorry Sora…

Matt sealed his step. Sora looks at him confuse. "Matt, what's wrong?" Sora inquired in a worried tone.

Matt pulled his hand harshly from Sora's gentle grip. "Listen to me, Sora! I've had enough of you! Don't you get it I don't want you anymore. I have a career and you're just in the way Sora!" 

"Sora, the sight of you makes me sick. I don't know what hit me in the head to make me date you in the first place." 

END FLASHBACK

"You're not Sora! Sora would never have forgive me after what I did to her!" Matt said in an angry voice, his eyes flared up with rage. 

And with that Sora smiled evilly, slowly letting go of Matt's hand.

Matt's eyes went wide as he realised that he is slowly falling down towards the ground where the sharp rocks at the bottom will end his life for good.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not far from the ledge 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora had a bad feeling. Something bad was happening, 'But what?' Sora asked herself. Sora placed her hand on a tree for support, when suddenly an image shot in her head. It was Matt and he's with me? But? No that's not me! I'm here. Sora face darkened. Sora pulled her hand away from the tree.

'Oh no!' Sora thought

'A doppelganger! Matt has to be nearby, he has to!' Sora thought as she ran into the bushes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the scene 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora pushed away a thick branch to see Yamato… with her?! Sora eyes went wide as she saw Matt slowly falling off the ledge.

Her double looked at her with its cold eyes. Sora face turned pale, her body stiffened. Her legs wouldn't move, her body wouldn't respond to what her brain was telling it.

The doppelganger changed into its original form walking steadily towards her. There were no other words to describe it. It was the face of evil.

Sora winced as she feels herself being held by the neck. Her feet dangling to the forest floor. Blistering tears appeared in her eyes as she felt her life weakens. 

"Help…" Sora managed to choke out.

"You let her go!" Matt yelled, knocking the creature hard, to the ground.

Sora fell limply to the ground, her closed eyes open to see Matt fighting with the creature.

Matt hurled the creature off of him. When he looked around the creature was nowhere in sight. Matt searched around frantically for it. His eyes lurked wildly when he finally laid his eyes on Sora's unconscious body.

Matt rushed over to her side.

Sora opened her eyes and to her surprise she saw the creature behind Matt.

"Matt, look out!" Sora shouted, but her warning came too late.

Matt body succumbed to the force that hit him. He lay stoned on the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

M.I.F headquarters

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir, we lost Yamato's life signal!" Commander Utada reported.

"Send a rescue squadron immediately," Ordered Lieutenant Affleck.

"Yes, Sir!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the scene

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The creature turned its attention to Sora. Sora knows her fate, and that this is the end of the line. She didn't want to give up. As the bearer of the crest of love, she just couldn't. Her mom needed her, her friends needed her the needed her.

Biyomon! Where are you!

Sora… there are no more Digimons in the digital world 

No one can help you

You were send here to help them

But in order to do that

You have to help yourself

I see hatred in you

Push that away

And

ARISE!

'Gennai?'

Sora's eyes flared open.

Sora's crest luminescence, hovering in front of her. Sora raised her arm supporting it position in the air as it radiates a bright light almost blinding to the naked eyes. Sora eyes flinched, pulling one arm back to cover her eyes. 

The creature howled and in an unhumain voice, before vanishing into a heap of dust into the wind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

M.I.F Headquarters

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir, we've picked a high level of intense force near Yamato's location." A commander reported

Lieutenant Affleck stared at holo-screen in front of him.

"This is just… amazing." Lieutenant Affleck said, looking at the energy reading on the screen. His mind filled with pure awe and astonishment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the scene

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The light reminiscently disappeared into the crest. Sora glanced down at herself. Her body was vigorous. All her cuts and wounds ceased from her mass. She blundered to her surrounding. She looked at Matt.

He wasn't moving. Sora crawled over to his side. His face was facing the ground, Sora turned his body to face her. Frozen blood plastered on his forehead. 

Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of her eyes. Noises filled her ear. A group of man came and looked over Matt. 

A man dressed in safety squad uniform neared her and pulled her away from Matt.

"Miss Takenouchi, please follow us." The man said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

M.I.F headquarters, Digital World

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss Takenouchi, that was a splendid display you showed us," Lieutenant Affleck announced.

Sora looked down, unsure of what to say. A woman approached her, she placed her hand on Sora's shoulder acknowledging Sora to follow her.

They reach a portal. Commander Utada stood in front of device, a laser penetrated her eye and the portal slides open.

"Miss?" Sora inquired.

The woman smiled, "Utada, Commander Hikaru Utada of Military Investigation Federation." She answered her lips gently crept into a smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking to much question but… where am I? What's going on? And where's Yamato?" Sora said voicing out the question mark running wildly inside her head.

Commander Utada giggled a little.

"No wonder Yamato likes you so much," the Commander Utada says coyly.

Her words caught Sora's attention. 

"M.I.F is an organization established by Ambassador Kamiya." Utada started.

"You mean Tai?" Sora said dumbfounded by what she just heard.

(Author's Notes: As you guys know a little later in the future Tai is going to be the Digital World Ambassador or delegate or councilor or whatever you call a person who do this line of work. His job, is to represent the Digital World. You know ambassador stuffs!)

"This organization was established in order to keep peace in both world, because as you've seen. What happens to the digital world greatly affect our world to." Commander Utada explicated.

"That is exactly what we're doing now, the creature you saw earlier…" Commander Utada said.

"The doppelganger?" I added

"Yes," She confirmed, "They are the essence of what _was_ suppose to be a digimon." She clarified, "So by a slight chance… any doppelganger you've kill could be your own digimon."

"But what could have caused all this?" Sora questioned.

"We don't know the higher council says it is just some other evil digimons, but we think what we're up against this time is bigger than that." Commander Utada voiced out with concern.

"How?" Sora asked getting more interested in the topic.

"Yamato wouldn't get that badly impaired by a normal digimon. He's the best one in our squad, the idea of him loosing is out of this world." Commander Utada looked at Sora, "But sadly he did and the last time it happened was because of you." She said beckoning to Sora.

"At that time he was my senior. He was like the ace card in the squad, but then he started dating you and since then his rating in the score card… well wasn't that…" Commander Utada said sarcastically, biting her lip. "That's why the High Council ordered him to cut the lines with you. Ambassador Kamiya was all against it. While Yamato, he… well… he fighted back. I admired the bond he has with you but I guess fate took it way and he had to do it." Commander Utada stopped when she noticed she was babbling way far out from the main topic.

Sora stayed like that for a while trying to process what she has just heard.

It was far stretched that she doesn't know what to say or better still, what to do.

'All this time he…' Sora thought

"Yes Sora," Commander Utada said, as if almost telepathically reading her mind

Sora muted.

"Where's Matt?" Sora abruptly asks.

"He's in the infirmary." Commander Utada said.

Sora ran out of the portal into the hallway. 

Comander Utada watched as Sora left. Suddenly Sora's head popped from the hallway.

Commander Utada couldn't help but bubble in glee.

"The infirmary is on the fourth floor, middle hallway, on the right." She said.

"Thank you." Sora greeted before rushing down the hallway.

Sora ran as fast as her stilettos covered feet could carry her, not caring what other people would think of it. 

Because at that moment… all she wanted to do was to find Matt.


	3. the truth

**Creed :Episode II**

**Written by: Matt-luv-Sora**

Her pace quicken with every step she made, ignoring the look of passers by as she ran down the hall. Then she finally arrived, the sign on the door reads 'Infirmary' the portal slowly opens.

The smell of medicine greets her senses. The smell filled the whole room.

 The ruffles of her shirt against her skin were the only sound present. On the end of the room she saw him. Matt eyes remained closed in the resuscitation tank.

Sora gently placed her hand on the cold glass of the tank, a surge of energy ran through body as she made contact. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of wounds on Yamato's body. Sora gaze in amazement as the long stretched cut on Yamato's forehead gradually diminish in a single straight line. The wounds disappeared as the blue liquid seeped through his skin. 

Sora watched with mixed feelings. 

Divided into two.

One of loath…

And another… of fondness.

_I…_

The portal opens, Sora immediately his behind a large computer processing unit. Her body pressed firmly against the cpu shielding her from being seen.

Three figures entered the room. Sora peeped at them from the corner of her eye. Their conversation getting clearer to her hearing. She then realized that the figures that entered where just doctors. Just as she was a bout to come out of her hiding place another person entered the Infirmary.

It was Commander Utada, she held something in her hands, 'Looks important,' Sora though as Commander Utada handed the sphere she held in her hand to them. 

The sphere switches possession from the doctors to one of the computer.

An image appeared on a holo-screen, it was the earlier occurrence they had with the doppelganger. An image of Sora appeared, her crest was shining at its brilliance. She looked down at the amulet dangling on the platinum chain on her neck, amazed at the power it held.

"We need that crest," the doctor said.

"But for what purposes Sensei? We can't utilize it," Commander Utada inquired.

(Author's Notes: In Japan a doctor is call 'sensei' don't ask why.)

"We can," The doctor confirmed.

"But why can't we just ask the girl to co-operate with us," Commander Utada suggested.

"You fool can't you see!" Toru sensei yelled as the holo-screen replayed the incident over and over again, "That woman is ineffectual! She doesn't know how to handle the power she has."

Another doctor interfered, "I agree. We can make use of her power more effectively and sufficiently."

"But I'm sure she wouldn't give it up," Commander Utada tried to fight back.

"She will… we'll make her, or she'll suffer the consequences to experience death." Toru sensei said, a grin forming under his shadowed face.

"I-I'm sorry, I need to be excused…" Commander Utada stammered and left the room.

Sora watched the drama in front of her. 'Oh no you wont! You bastards! Who do you think I am.' Sora cursed them.

The portal closed.

"She's gone," the third doctor said, she was a female around her late forties.

"Commander Utada isn't aware of her crest is she?" Kaori sensei ask.

"She hasn't a clue about it, I guess the amnesia chip we planted in them worked. They seem not to have any recollection of their previous lives as the digidestined." Toru sensei said.

"What about the High Council did they found out about the Ambassador sudden disappearance?" the second doctor Hideaki sensei questioned.

 "Those stupid old bean bags thinks he have been kidnapped by the enemy," Toru sensei said sarcastically as they all laughed bemuse at what they heard.

"Have you found the way to activate his crest yet?" Kaori sensei asks.

"Yamato?" Hideaki said.

Kaori nodded.

"No," Hideaki sensei shrugged, "But just now I discovered that the crest has a connection to one another."

"Meaning?" Toru sensei asked interested.

"When a crest is activated the others does too. But not his, it didn't show any outcome," Hideaki explained.

"Maybe he's not the one," Toru sensei said.

Sora crept slowly toward the portal as the three continued their conversation. Her hand reached for the open button, pressing it with a light touch she carefully pretended as if she has just entered the room.

Hideaki hastily turned of the holo-screen. 

"Konbanwa, minna-san." Sora greeted them a convincing smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, the famous Takenouchi Sora! Ogenki desu," Kaori sensei asks formally, "I love the clothes you designed. In fact I'm wearing one right now," The woman said showing off her suit.

Sora smiled brightly at her while cursing her under her breath. 'You bitch, double crosser, phony, imposter, long tongued snake, dragon lady This will go on until she feels like she wants to stop (`x` ;)

"What brings you here, Sora-san?" Toru sensei asked pretending to check on the patient records.

"I…" Sora spoke but was interrupted by the computer.

Resuscitation Completed

Releasing Elixir and Oxygen Mask

Patient Ishida Yamato 

Is under Full recovery

The tank opened, Yamato hands moved. He lifted up his head as his eyes gradually opens. His white shirt plastered on his body. Wet hair covered his eyes, he lifted his arm and cleared them away revealing bewitching electric blue eyes. 

"Toru sensei, minna-san. Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" Yamato question at the present of us at the infirmary.

"No, Yamato," Toru sensei answered.

'Yeah, nothings wrong! You planted chips in our head, plan to kill me and kidnapped Taichi! And yeah nothing wrong!' Sora mentally mocked them, crossing her arm.

"Oh yes, Sora! What is it that you came here for?" Kaoru sensei asks.

"I-I'm here to…" Sora rambled struggling to find a line. Not wanting to reveal her motive of coming to the infirmary.

"I'm leaving." Sora said as she turned around and rushed to the door, when suddenly she felt a warm sensation on her arm. She looked down to find Yamato's hand holding her arm. 

"Sora, wait. I need to talk to you." Yamato said squeezing her arm slightly.

"Yamato," Toru sensei interrupted, "Since I see your health is already at its optimum I think it is best if left you to rest."

"Thank you sensei," Yamato said.

Yamato and Sora bowed as they left.

"Yamato can you lock the portal?" Sora said.

"Huh?" Matt said confused, "Sure." Matt went to the portal and switched it to locking mode.

"Take of your clothes," Sora ordered as she rushed around the room closing all the computer surveillance camera and lights.

The room was dark.

"Woo… Sora I'm not up to _this yet," Matt explained._

"What do you mean for _this," Sora asked puzzled, and then her mouth dropped open flabbergasted._

"Yamato!" She yelled throwing a chair at him. "What do you think I am! A pervert!?' Sora yelled at him. 

"Then?" Yamato ask clueless, after avoiding the massive chair that was aiming for him.

"I told you to change stupid! You don't want to get a cold do you!?" Sora yelled almost at boiling point.

"Oh…" Matt turned scarlet, noticing that he was still in his wet attire. He retreated back behind a blind and got changed.

Matt walked towards Sora who was sitting on one of the beds. Her fiery red eyes glowed in the dark 

'What is it that they meant by amnesia chip?' Sora thought to herself. Her sight shift to her right as she felt the bed sink to the weight of the person next to her.

"Yama, what would you do if you found you were used," Sora started, "And for a bad purpose."

"Well, first I'll get mad, kick someone's butt blow something up and probably kill the person who used me. Why?" Yamato ask 

"Those doctors, they are using you, not just you but eight other people including you and me." Sora explained. "The High council doesn't know about any of this. They're the one who are responsible for Taichi's disappearance!"

"No… No… You don't know Toru sensei, He's a nice guy." Yamato alleged.

"He's not, Yama. Believe me." Sora said sternly.

"I can't Sora, I'm sorry." Matt said as he stood up and looked at Sora.

"You're the one who fuckin' dragged me into this, Matt and now their gonna kill me if I don't give this up," Sora said holding the crest up to him, "Thanks to you! Now there's no fuckin' way you're gonna not just believe me!" Sora yelled.

"Proof it," Matt said 

"What?" Sora asks confused.

"Proof to me you're not lying." Matt said.  


	4. believing

"You don't believe me do you?" Sora said her ruby blood eyes staring straight at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Matt said as he quickly looked away avoiding Sora's eyes 

Suddenly the portal burst open revealing General Xiou with a group of M.I.F agents.

"Sir!" Matt said at the sudden arrival.

"Yamato! Sora! Get ready, we've just received a call from the kidnappers," General Xiou said, "And they don't sound like they going to co-operate with us any longer. We're going to have to do the exchange now."

The crew move out of the infirmary.

"Where is the exchange going to take place?" Yamato asked as they moved towards the airdrome.

"Unknown. But you two are going to Area 40000 at the Semenanjung of Malaysia." General Xiou exclaimed, "After that you will receive new orders from the kidnapper to the location of the exchange."

"Here," Lieutenant Affleck said handing to Yamato and Sora an emblem. "Stick it to your body, it's a homing device."

Yamato glance over at Sora who was sticking the emblem to the side of her navel. Sora's word kept ringing in his ear.

_You don't believe me do you? _

It was too much for him. Toru sensei was like a mentor to him and what Sora just told him was something he himself wouldn't accept.

He placed his hand on the sphere and the pod opened. Matt went in. He offered his hand to Sora to help her in, but what he got was a defiant look of anger from her as she entered the pod without his help.

"Sora, Yamato good luck. You're our only hope right now." General Xiou said as the pod closed and started to hover to the air.

Sora was quiet throughout the journey. 'Why wouldn't he believe?'

She looked up to see that Yamato was staring at her through the reflection from the glass.

"Sora, can we forget about it for a while," Matt said still looking at her. "I-We need to concentrate, Tai needs us."

Sora stared back. She showed no respond, and then she leaned back to her seat looked away from Yamato and stared at the view outside.

"Ok," She said flatly.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

You have and incoming call from Commander Hikaru Utada

"Receive Call," Yamato said as he placed a head piece on his head, "Commander Utada what is it?"

"I've ran a check up on Toru-sensei, Kaoru-sensei and Hideaki-sensei," Commander Utada exclaimed thrilled, "These guys has a record of being one of the most wanted terrorist by the OIC, they've been up to bad things like conspiracy of creating biologically engineered Digimon's and that doppelganger are one of their masterpiece work."  
  


"Are you sure Utada?" Matt asks to confirm.

"I'm sure alright, that's why I'm in penitentiary right now." Commander Utada exclaimed agitated.

"What?! But who asks you to…" Yamato said before he could he finish.

Sora head peered from behind his seat. 

"I did." Sora said, "Sorry Utada, to get into so much trouble." She apologized.

"It's ok," Commander Utada said, "They used me as well and I'm not gonna just let them get away with it!"

"Here's the proof, I placed a bug inside the Infirmary before I left and I… Kami-sama shit!" Commander Utada screamed.

"Utada! What's going on!?" Yamato yelled as she was yanked from the screen by someone.

"Captain whatever you do! Don't go to Semenanjung of Mala-"

Transmission Disabled

"What happened?!" Sora asks him

"Something not good…" Yamato said as he pulled the headpiece off.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

        Penitentiary 

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

"Tsk… Tsk… you're being a bad soldier lately Commander Hikaru," Toru-sensei said as he took out an instrument from a case. "Now I might just have to make you behave." He said evilly before inserting the instrument into Hikaru's neck.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  Inside the aircraft

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

We are reaching the Semenanjung of Malaysia in 2 minutes

"Computer land at area code 40000," Matt commanded.

Location founded 

Preparing to land

Aircraft have landed.

"Aren't you going to take Hikaru's warning?!" Sora questioned him

"I know… but we still need to save Tai." Yamato answered.

"But what if it's a trap? What if Taichi's not even with them!" Sora tried to persuade.

"You may have proof something but I still wouldn't believe that Toru-sensei would have anything to do with it." Yamato said stating his point before exiting the pod.

Sora followed his lead.

"Yamato wait!" Sora called stopping him by the shoulder. And what she felt was something inhuman. His shoulder was cold and hard, just like…

"Metal," Yamato continued as if reading her mind. "I lost it during a fight with a doppelganger when Tai was kidnapped."

"Toru-sensei helped me by creating this bio-android arm." Matt mouthed slowly each word was painful to him. "He gave me a chance to reimburse myself for letting Taichi get captured."

Sora slowly let go of Yamato's shoulder. "I understand," Sora said. And for the first time, she turned around and smiled. 

Matt stood their dumbfounded by the brightness that radiates from her smile.

"Now let's go and save Tai."

Both of them ran into the forest the place was a jungle. But it was quiet, too quiet. They continued exploring searching for the hint the kidnappers left.

Matt held out his PGA. "Computer. Scan this area for any trace of abnormal activities."

"Found anything yet?" Sora inquired.

"Nothing," Matt said sounding a little frustrated. "I think we've been trick." Matt said.

"I think not," Sora said as she looked at her crest giving out an radiant glow, hovering slightly higher than her face as if pulling her towards someplace. She moved slowly than moving a little bit faster to catch up with the crest. Matt ran behind her. 

"Sora wait! We are going towards a lava flow!" Matt warned.

But somehow Sora wouldn't stop. She felt like she could trust this feeling. 

Sora was one a step away from the blistering liquid. Matt leaps forward and holds her protectively covering her. He was bracing to feel the liquid eating his body when to his surprise didn't come. A sphere-like shield was casing them preventing the liquid from burning them.

They sunk deeper and deeper into the lava. The magnificent color of the lava enhancing Sora's ruby blood eyes and fiery red hair, she looked like the fire goddess he often heard in fairytales. 

The current of the flowing lava seemingly pushed them toward oblivion.

"Where are we heading?" Sora asked, she looked scared but she was determined.

"I don't know." Matt answered, hoping that they would find something soon.

 M.I.F Headquarters

"General Xiou we lost their signal." Lieutenant Affleck said.

General Xiou looked up at the screen, "It's up to you, son." General Xiou whispered.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

   Inside the sphere

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

"I can't contact headquarters," Matt said as he literally drops the PGA to the bottom of the sphere. 

Matt slides down to the floor, when his hand felt something hot. The sphere was leaking, He looked up to Sora to find her flickering like a candle that's about to blown out.

"Sora!" Matt called out, "Sora! Can you hear me?" 

Her body ached all over. The pain was unbearable, it was like having all of her energy being suck out from inch of her flesh. Tears started to fall down from her face. 

'I can't give up… Not when we've already gotten this far.'

In a distance she could hear voices, calling out her name. 

"Who?" Sora managed to murmur softly before she plummeted to the floor. 

The lava burst through the sphere. Yamato quickly hugged Sora weak body to cover her. Matt's eyes winced as he felt his hand being eaten away by the lava. Then everything went black. 


	5. meeting

**Creed: episode V**

**Written by: Matt-luvs-Sora**

_"I've got court order Nancy you can't stop me," A young Malcolm said as he searched frantically opening every door in the house, "Where is he!?"_

_"He is my son! You can't have him" __Nancy__ yelled at the verge of breakdown._

_"Otou-san!"__ Yamato said cheerfully as he came out of the door._

_Malcolm took one of Yamato's hands and dragged him to the door._

_"Takeru, oni-chan and I are going out for a while. You stay here with oka-san ok?" Malcolm said as a 6 years old Yamato followed helplessly behind him exiting the house._

_A four years old Takeru ran towards the door, "No, I want to go with oni-chan!" he yelled as he began to brawl violently._

_  _

_"That's Yamato Ishida!!" A crazed girl fan yelled. "He's going to his hotel room!" yelled another._

_"Break down the door!" The girls yelled as they turned into a frenzy._

_"Hello I'm Takenouchi Sora, you wanna join us play soccer?" Sora said as she offered the contra colored ball to him. _

"Hello," a voice called, "Yamato wake up!"

"Where am I," he asked groggily, he had a tough time opening his eye. A headache the size of Jupiter was suspended in his brain.

Finally he got one eye to open, he looked up from his feet to see an ugly white powdery pale wrinkled face staring down at him.

"AGHH!" 

"Ge-Gennai?!" He said dumbfounded. "What?..."

"We're save for now, the lava we encountered was actually the lake we went through went we came to Gennai's house for the first time." A familiar voice said, "It practically changed into a lava lake when the doppelgan- er what ever you called that stuff… appeared." 

Matt tried to get up when he felt a difference to his body.

Sora dropped the old scroll he was holding and glides over towards him. She gently placed her hand to his forehead and laid him back down. She peered into his eyes, "You're bio-android hand… it got raze by the lava." Sora said her hand still on his forehead. She could feel his face moving under her hand. His eyelashes tickle her hand as they fluttered.

He was quiet for a while.

"Did you get in contact with the headquarters?" Matt asks.

'His voice sounded strong but is he?' She asks herself. 

"No," Sora answered, "The emblem got burned under the extreme heat." 

"The crest bearers are finally reunited…" Gennai cerebral voice said 

"What do you mean Gennai?" Sora questioned him puzzled expression on her face.

"What he means is we're back!" A cunningly familiar voice yelled out.

Sora and Yamato watched intently at the figure standing in front of them.

"Taichi-kun!" Sora screamed in surprise, she darted towards him, giving him a big bear hug.

"Mimi! Oh Kami-sama! I can't believe you're all here!!" Sora said still surprised.

"But I thought you guys could've kidnapped or killed! That's what Yama have told me," She added.

"Don't go looking at me to throw the guilt at! I lost an arm because of trying to save your pretty asses Kamiya!" Yamato warned.

"What are you going to do? Pick a fight with me!?" Taichi said as he leveled himself forehead to forehead with Yamato.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm fucking gonna do!" Yamato said as he clasps his hand ready to blow Taichi's head into a million pieces.

"Oni-chan stop!" Kari persuaded.

"Yamato! Tai!" Sora said trying to induce them to stop fighting.

Yamato grabbed Taichi's shirt and rolled over behind Gennai's large throne.

Then it became quiet.

"Did you think they fell for it?" Yamato whispered over to Tai.

"We fooled them good! Nice going Matt!" Taichi whispered back in a victorious tone.

They laughed a whispered laugh before a big big big shadow roofed over them.

The gang looked at them with a look that is so pissed it'll make you pee in your pants.

"I oughta just…" Mimi said bewildered 

"Shh… my child. That is why I call all of you here." Gennai interrupted,

 "The digital world is nearing its end of days. Or in another word, the Apocalypse."


End file.
